The present invention relates to a device for mounting, clamping or contracting an annular retaining element, a method for mounting, clamping or contracting an annular retaining element as well as a device for mounting locking, clamping or contract rings such as so-called multi contract rings in particular.
To mount largely circular retaining elements such as clamping, press or contract rings, in particular the very widely sold earless xe2x80x9cOetikerxe2x80x9d clamp jaws, that have no elements protruding outward for arranging a corresponding mounting tool, expensive, control-intensive mounting arrangements are used. Installations are known in particular from the auto industry for contracting so-called multi-crimp rings in drive shafts and steering gears, for arranging protective rubber joints to ensure lubrication of the joints.
Thus, for example, press rings are contracted by a number of pressing jaws arranged circularly and preferably able to be actuated hydraulically or pneumatically in order to firmly mount sleeved rubber joints over a drive shaft, for example. These known mounting arrangements are suitable for automated mounting of drive shafts and/or steering gears on the automobile mounting line.
In connection with repairs on drive shafts, steering gears or so-called clamping connections that are equipped with what are referred to as multi-crimp rings as connecting elements, to this day there is no device that is designed in the form of a manual tool in order to be used at any time on site for contracting the aforementioned multi-crimp rings (MCR). Nor are there any known mounting arrangements for the mounting of drive shafts and steering gears for very small series assemblies. It is also important for such an mounting installation to be operable without additional hydraulic or pneumatic peripherals in order to dispense with the infrastructure required for this.
In EP 0 451 806 a clamping tool is proposed for connecting tubular work-pieces. They are connected by means of more than two curved dies that can be swung apart on axles and/or can be pushed apart by press rings and tension belts provided, so that they can be pushed over the tube ends. By attaching drive means, the curved dies are drawn together in the closing direction so that they connect the tube ends together by means of connecting sleeves.
It is a technical problem the present invention to create a device for mounting, clamping or contracting an annular retaining element that is preferably able to be operated by hand and is also suitable in particular for carrying out repairs and/or for only mounting individual retaining elements and/or for individual assemblies.
According to the invention, the technical problem posed is solved by means of a device according to claim 1 particular.
A device for mounting, clamping or contracting an annular retaining element is proposed that is characterized by:
an open clamping ring or clamping band with a retaining section at each end,
at least two annularly curved clamp jaws laterally abutting as far as possible, mounted inside the clamping ring, resting with their outer annular contour against the clamping ring, and together forming an at least almost circular ring opening with their inner annular surface,
at least one spring-like element between laterally abutting clamp jaws to push them away from each other or to open up the clamping ring in unclamped status in the direction enlarging its diameter and hold the clamp jaws firmly in the clamping ring, and
a clamping element provided with at least two gripping sections in order to grip the retaining sections and clamp the open clamping ring in the diameter-reducing direction.
Preferred forms of construction of the device according to the invention are characterized in the subclaims.
Furthermore, a method is disclosed for mounting, clamping or contracting an annular retaining element, such as clamping ring, press ring or contract ring, that is characterized in that the retaining element is arranged within a number of clamp jaws arranged largely circularly, and these clamp jaws together form with their inner surfaces a largely circular ring opening and are laterally pushed away from each other by a spring-like element providing spacing between two clamp jaws or clamping segments, and then an open clamping ring clasping the outside of the clamp jaws and holding them is clamped by means of a clamping element in the diameter-reducing direction, in order to move the clamp jaws pushing them largely radially and vertically inward and clamp and/or contract the retaining element such as a press ring, clamping ring or contract ring, if necessary on an object to be arranged and or defined.
The device as well as the method defined according to the invention are particularly well suited to contract clamping, press or contract rings, such as the so-called multi-crimp rings.